


He tries.

by Ricky B (littletoes101)



Series: Disconnect. Reconnect. Connect. [1]
Category: Baccano!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1337887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletoes101/pseuds/Ricky%20B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[circa 1940. both families mentioned are full immortals.] Dallas is trying, and that’s all that matters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He tries.

Dallas tries.

After he’s gotten out of the river and started to recover, started to change, Dallas tries. He tries to be good. He remembers times before, times when people would praise him and tell him what a good child he was, what a smart boy, what a pretty boy. He wants to be that again. It becomes his obsession.

Luck takes care of him now. Eve lets him do it, knowing full well the Runoratas haven’t given up their dogged pursuit and she certainly won’t be able to stop them. He can see the change in Dallas’s eyes, the way he gets when he comes towards Luck with his knees bent and eyes averted, asking for something or ready to give something. It’s obvious that he’s still afraid, he’s still so cautious and weary, but he’s learning.

Dallas seeks out and gives things quietly. Almost never does he deliver anything he’s retrieved for Luck right at his feet. Usually, the gift waits for him on his bed, waits there until Luck comes home, aching and tired from the stress of work. When he does give it to him face-to-face, it’s always quiet. He doesn’t make a big deal out of it, like he would have, had his ego been as big as it was when his punishment was delivered.

When it starts, Luck isn’t quite sure what to do with the things Dallas gives him. Sometimes simple, sometimes elaborate, he gives him many gifts. Eventually, Luck learns to just smile and keep it. It’s easier that way.

Dallas is trying, and that’s all that matters.


End file.
